Les anges de la pluie
by FRC Coazze
Summary: Les anges... Sa mère lui disait souvent des anges... "Ce sont des êtres bons, mon enfant. disait-elle. Ce sont des créatures compatissantes qui apportent un réconfort aux hommes… à ceux qui ont besoin d'amour, à ceux qui ont besoin de quelqu'un proche. Ils sont toujours là, a côté de nous." TRADUCTION de l'histoire "Rain and angels". Réécrite et corrigée.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor the HP universe : they belong to JK Rowling and who owns the right. This story has not been written for profit but for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am a not native French speaker, I am Italian… and I am writing this in English because I am insane XD

* * *

**Les anges de la pluie**

Pluie.

Il avait toujours aimé la pluie. Ces larmes de cristal qui coulaient sur des joues de plomb. Ces fragments de nuage qui se précipitaient le long de murs d'air, comme des sylphes chuchotant dans une course folle vers le sol.

Qui pouvait les envoyer? À qui appartenaient ces fraîches larmes? Se demanda-t-il.

Certes pas au ciel.

L'homme ricana, appuyé contre la grande fenêtre en regardant les rangs gris brisés contre les murs du paysage morne.

Pourquoi le ciel, dans sa pureté, dans son indifférence... là-haut, où on disait que les anges habitaient… pourquoi lui, enveloppé dans ses vêtements où flottaient les soupirs du vent, les mélodies de la lune, les chants puissants du soleil, il aurait envoyé ses messagers ici, dans le monde misérable des mortels? Pourquoi les anges versaient-ils leurs coupes sur ce monde indigne?

Ces sanglot aigus appartenaient vraiment au ciel? Les anges vivaient-ils vraiment là-haut?

Les anges... Sa mère lui disait souvent des anges...

« Ce sont des êtres bons, mon enfant. » disait-elle. « Ce sont des créatures compatissantes qui apportent un réconfort aux hommes… à ceux qui ont besoin d'amour, à ceux qui ont besoin de quelqu'un proche. Ils sont toujours là, a côté de nous. »

« Ils sont invisibles? » Une fois, avait-il demandé à sa mère.

Elle lui avait fait une caresse, en passant ses doigts minces sur sa joue d'enfant. Il avait frissonné: ces mains étaient toujours si froides, l'expression d'une âme blessée, troublée par les vents froids de la douleur.

« Pas tous, mon petit ». La femme avait-elle répondu, les larmes aux yeux, « pas tous. »

Elle s'était donc levée et elle était allée vers la porte sombre, mais, comme elle était en train d'abaisser la poignée de laiton, une voix cristalline l'arrêta: «Vous n'en avez jamais vu un, maman?»

La jeune femme soupira. Elle se tourna lentement vers l'enfant, assis sur le lit avec les jambes croisées, la regardant avec des yeux pleins d'attente... des yeux noirs et profonds comme les siens.

Elle regarda le visage de son enfant, si pâle et osseux, marqué par des expériences qui n'auraient jamais dû toucher la peau douce d'un enfant de six ans. Pourtant, ces signes étaient là, et pénétraient de plus en plus dans ses iris sombres et sur leurs bannières il n'y avait pas de paroles de consolation, il n'y avait pas de paroles d'espoir, mais que des esquisses décolorées d'incompréhension, des éclairs aveuglants de douleur, et des graines de haine déjà prêtes à germer dans ce petit cœur encore pur.

Pourtant, elle ne voyait que son enfant. Elle ne souciait pas des sifflements des bêtes rôdant autour de lui, elle ne se souciait pas de cette ecchymose violacée sur sa joue gauche… Elle voyait le cœur et l'âme de cette petite créature un peu effrayée et elle savait qu'ils étaient encore frais, mais assiégées par les ombres, ils étaient encore brillants et ils ne se seraient jamais éteints.

« Un seul. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Et il est là devant moi. »

L'enfant sourit et se glissa rapidement sous ses draps, satisfait après avoir reçu une réponse, sans à vrai dire penser à ce que cette réponse signifiait.

Il se tourna vers un côté, blotti dans la chaleur de son corps maigre, et ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de la nuit: une seconde mère… une marraine qui le gardait tous les soirs en le berçant doucement.

La femme sourit encore une fois: « Bonne nuit, Severus. » dit-elle dans un murmure, en refermant la porte, qu'elle avait ouverte peu avant silencieusement, derrière elle.

Ils n'avaient plus parlé des anges depuis cette nuit, et, lentement, il avait abandonné ces fantasmes, il les avait supprimés dans son esprit, accablé par l'obscurité qui avait crû progressivement en lui. Les doigts de l'obscurité sauvage avaient saisi les esprits brillants et dansants comme les griffes acérées d'un oiseau de proie, ils les avaient capturés avec la rapidité et la précision d'un faucon et les avaient jetés, déchirés, mutilés... ils les avaient chassés à l'intérieur, vers le bas, jusqu'an moment où de son âme il n'était resté qu'une coquille noircie et les anges en larmes avaient disparu: dévorés par l'oiseau des ténèbres.

Il avait l'illusion, parfois, de pouvoir encore écouter leurs chansons... idiot naïf ! Son esprit n'était qu'un gris uni ballotté par le vent chaud et les cendres ... qui aurait pu vivre là-bas?

Le ciel. Le ciel était la maison des anges... certainement pas l'enfer qui était en lui. Il y avait le désert dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas d'anges ou de démons là-bas: tout était silence et l'angoisse... oui, l'angoisse régnait en souveraine.

Mais de ces créatures brillantes il avait entendu les sanglots... oh oui, il les avait bien entendus... et leurs cris et leurs prières, mais il n'avait rien fait pour les aider: il les avait laissé dévorer par les flammes, et maintenant il sentait leur absence, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les désirer encore... si certains avaient survécu, pourquoi les chercher? Celui qui avait consenti à leur agonie n'avait pas le droit de chercher les exilés... non...

Sa mère méritait la consolation des anges, mais elle ne l'avait jamais reçue parce que son seul ange l'avait trahie, il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider et elle était morte seule, sans la consolation d'avoir son fils à côté d'elle... un fils qui était déjà inexorablement en train de sombrer dans l'abîme.

L'homme tapa du poing sur la vitre avec rage; la colère de la douleur et du remords. Fantôme. Il n'était qu'un fantôme... Juste un fantôme qui erré dans le monde indifférent, sans faire attention à lui-même, sans faire attention à ce qui est autour de lui. Il avait un seul but, une seule chaîne le tenant près de lui, sa mission accomplie il aurait simplement disparu comme un nuage de fumée, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé... personne ne serait souvenu de lui. Qui peut se souvenir d'un fantôme? Envoqué un jour par un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, habillé d'une manière bizarre. Ce même vieillard qui avait tenté en vain de lui redonner un corps... magicien fou et naïf! Vous ne pouvez pas restituer la vie aux morts!

Le ciel pleurait dehors, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas digne de ses larmes... et pourtant il les désirait, il voulait sentir les larmes se mêler avec les siennes sur sa peau claire. Il voulait sortir... oh oui! Il voulait être touché par les doigts de la pluie, il voulait sentir le souffle des anges autour de lui, leurs mains blanches se posant sur ses épaules, leurs voix dire des mots doux...

Il resta là un bon moment, appuyé contre la fenêtre, regardant les danses de ces créatures désormais étrangères pour lui. Elles étaient là: il les voyait distinctement, elles lui souriait, elle lui faisaient signe de se joindre à elles dans leur danses, mais il restait immobile.

Une larme amère glissa sur sa joue, petite étincelle intelligente qui avait réussi à s'échapper de ses yeux sombres.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, empêchant les autres perles de suivre leur sœur entreprenante. Puis, il se retourna brusquement en balançant son manteau noir dans un mouvement sec, et il tourna le dos aux créatures grises qui l'appelaient en chuchotant son nom.

Pluie.

Les larmes des anges étaient des gouttes sèches de poussière sur les cendres de son âme.


End file.
